


What's There to be Afraid of?

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: High School AU It’s Halloween, and Reader is joining her boyfriend, Bucky, and their friends for trick-or-treating. They cut through an old graveyard to get to Bucky’s house faster.





	What's There to be Afraid of?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, teasing, sexual innuendo

“Guys, it’s almost ten and most places now have their lights off. Why the hell are we even out here still?” Y/N groaned irritatedly as she zipped her coat up and crossed her arms. The cold wind was seeping through the flannel and fake wool lining and they had walked by at least seven houses that were dark. She had no idea why she agreed to go trick-or-treating with her boyfriend and friends, but she did. The wig was itching and her feet hurt from the boots she wore. 

“C’mon, Y/N,” her boyfriend, Bucky, smiled. He slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her to his side. “There could be a few more houses that are giving out candy.”

“Y/N’s right,” her friend Natasha said, “it's cold and it's been an hour since the cut off time. Besides, curfew is in about forty-five minutes. You know the cops are out like mad tonight.” She, too, hugged herself when the wind blew by, making her red hair fly around. Steve, Bucky's best friend and Natasha's boyfriend, took his cape off and handed it to the redhead. “Thanks Steve,” she said in a quivering voice. The blond boy nodded and looked at Bucky.

“Buck, the girls are cold and it's going to take an hour almost to get back to your house from here,” Steve added, his arm around Natasha's waist to hold her close.

“Oh fine. You are only agreeing because Nat’s going to give you some later,” Bucky conceded and took Y/N’s sack of candy and put in his own before he held her closer.

“Don’t be an ass,” Y/N chided him, her back of her hand connecting with his abdomen. “You keep it up, you won’t get any either. Not even just a little.” Steve chuckled as Natasha bit her lip to keep from smiling. “Now, let’s go before some cop stops us and asks us if we are up to no good.”

They walked for a few blocks in silence as the girls were trying hard not to shiver from the brisk, autumn wind. Y/N could barely feel her legs anymore, and she cursed herself picking a thin, short wonder woman costume, wishing she spent the extra money for the thicker and less revealing one. But Bucky wanted to do matching costumes and practically begged her to be the Amazon so he could be Superman.

“Hey guys, it'll be quicker if we cut through here and actually check it out for once,” Bucky interrupted the silence.

“You are not seriously suggesting to check that abandoned graveyard, are you?” Y/N whispered with slight shock. It was the old county graveyard that she hated since she was a child being told it was haunted by ghosts and always had fog, the latter being true only because of the swamp nearby. “I rather just take my chance of bumping into a fucking cop than go through that.”

“I’m with Y/N on that,” Natasha replied, her grip on Steve’s arm tightening.

Bucky laughed and shook his head. “C’mon you pansies. It ain’t like you’re gonna get murdered in there.” He started off into the cemetery, not even looking back to see if the other followed or not. Y/N sighed and gave Natasha a small, apologetic smile before following her thickheaded boyfriend.

“Seriously Bucky, there’s stories that it’s haunted,” Steve added as he and Natasha followed them through the tall grass. “Supposedly by this lady in black who murdered her children because they broke curfew.”

“That’s not true,” Y/N retorted before biting her lip. They walked in silence, Y/N looking around almost continuously at sounds she heard. “What was that?” she whispered at a snapping of a branch. She turned around and didn’t see Steve or Natasha behind her. “Buck, where did they go?” She reached for his arm, pulling him towards her.

“Who cares. Those two probably couldn’t wait to get back and are probably behind a tree with Nat on her knees.”

“You and I both know that they don’t do that,” Y/N tried to scold. “Can we get out of here now? This place is really giving me the creeps.” There was a soft indistinguishable whisper over her shoulder, making her turn her head slightly to see what it was. There was a shadowy figure standing over by one of the trees by a group of headstones. Speechless, she tugged on Bucky’s sleeve several times to get him to look where she was pointing.

“It’s probably Nat playing with the cape,” Bucky said, his voice no longer confident. He took her hand and started to pull her to the other end of the cemetery, faster than what they were walking before, the figure seemingly keeping the same distance from them as Y/N didn’t take her eyes off of it. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for the others?” she asked softly as they reached the edge of the lawn, stepping onto the sidewalk.

“We’re right here,” Steve smiled as they walked towards them. “We got sidetracked and ended up down there more.” He pointed towards the corner by the woods. 

“With what?” Bucky grumbled, “scaring my girlfriend and getting a blowjob behind a tree?”

“What?” Nat exclaimed, “we weren’t doing either of those. What makes you think we were?”

“Stop bullshitting us,” Bucky retorted, “we saw you by the tree being all looming and foreboding.” 

“Dude, we weren’t doing any of that,” Steve replied, giving his friend a level look as his arm went around Natasha.

“Bucky, it wasn’t them,” Y/N whispered, “because it’s still there.” All three turned their heads to see the black figure that Y/N was pointing at, making them all start to back up slowly to the street, not taking their eyes off of the shadowy person until they were on the other side of the road.

“It was just our eyes playing tricks on us,” he reasoned once they got to his house and opened the door, his eyes seeing a dark figure across the street.


End file.
